Wedding Day Mayhem
by Misha
Summary: Ron and Cho's wedding day.


Wedding Day Mayhem   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is my response to a challenge made by a friend of mine. The story had to be Ron/Cho and include a wedding, someone going into labour, and had to be set post-Hogwarts. This is what I came up with. It's silly and no where near by best work, but I like it. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Pairing- Ron/Cho, minor Harry/Hermione. 

Rating- PG 

Summery- Ron and Cho's wedding day. 

Spoilers- All four books, especially "Goblet of Fire".   


* * *

Cho paced around the room. 

"Is it time yet?" She asked for the thousandth time. 

"Just a few more minutes." Ginny assured her. "Though, I don't understand why you're so eager to marry my brother." 

"I love him." Cho said with a smile, knowing that Ginny was just kidding. 

"You know you were pretty eager when you married Draco." Hermione pointed out from where she was resting in a nearby chair. 

Ginny smiled. "I know." 

Penny, Cho's dearest friend and matron of honour, looked at Hermione worriedly. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked. 

Hermione nodded. 

"I'll be fine." She assured them. "You sound like Harry." 

"He's just worried about you, honey." Cho said. "You know if you want to bow out of being a bridesmaid, I'd understand." 

"No!" Hermione said adamantly. "I'm pregnant, not dying. I'm perfectly capable of walking up the alter with you and I'm not going to miss Ron's wedding for anything in the world." 

Cho smiled, she had known that Hermione would respond like that. She was just a little worried about the other woman. "If you're sure..." 

"I am." Hermione confirmed. 

Cho nodded. "Okay." 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Cho's father entered. 

"It's time." He said with a smile. 

Cho nodded and they all got ready. Penny handed Cho her bouquet, before grabbing her own and then they all exited the back room and the music began to play. 

Hermione went first, waddling slowly with eight and a half months of pregnancy. Ginny went next, followed by Penny. 

Finally Cho and her father walked down the aisle. 

Cho's eyes were glued to Ron's face. Oh, how she loved him. 

She had never seen it coming. They had become friends in his fifth and her sixth year at Hogwarts. 

Actually, she and Harry had become friends, bonding over their mutual grief over Cedric's death and Ron and Hermione had just been included in the mix. 

There was a time when Cho wondered if she might have feelings for Harry, but it became apparent that he had outgrown the crush he had once had on her and fallen in love with Hermione. Cho had been genuinely happy for the couple, who appeared to belong together. 

She had let go of her feelings for Harry and in time developed feelings for Ron, much stronger than she had ever felt before. She had been uncertain about falling in love in the middle of a war, especially after the heartbreak she had suffered when Cedric died, but she hadn't been able to control her heart. 

In the end, things worked out. They both survived the war and their love for one another was stronger than ever. 

They had been for five years when Ron finally popped the question and it all led them to this day, to this moment she had been dreaming about since their first kiss. She would finally marry the man she loved more than life. 

Her father placed her hand in Ron's and the ceremony began. Cho paid very little attention to the ceremony itself, she was lost in the happiness of the moment, though she remembered to speak in the right places. 

She was half-aware as the Minister asked for the rings and Harry and Penny produced them. 

There was a bright smile on her face as she placed that ring on Ron's finger. 

"With this ring, I thee wed." She whispered. 

Ron grinned and slipped the matching ring on her finger. 

"With this ring, I thee wed." He repeated, gazing into her eyes. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The wizard who was officiating announced. "You may kiss the bride." 

Ron's eyes lit up and he leaned over and kissed Cho briefly. Their first kiss as a married couple. 

"Ooh!" They heard someone exclaim and quickly pulled apart. 

They looked over to see Hermione clutching her large belly. Harry ran to his side. 

"I told you that the excitement might be too much for you." He admonished. 

Ron and Cho exchanged a look. 

She laughed. "A wedding and a baby, it works. I guess, we're going to miss our own reception." 

Ron looked at Hermione, who had been led over to a bench to sit down while someone alerted the wizarding paramedics by fire, they would be there right away. 

"Do you mind?" He asked. 

Cho shook her head. "No. Harry and Hermione are my friends too." 

The paramedics showed up then and put Hermione in a stretcher, before using a Portkey to rush her to the hospital. Harry followed. 

Cho and Ron looked at their guests. 

"There's been a slight change of plans." Ron announced. "We'll be going to the hospital, but we invite the rest of you to enjoy the reception and we'll be there as soon as the new arrival makes his or her way into the world." 

There was a mumble of agreement and then Ron turned to Cho. 

"Ready, Mrs. Weasley?" 

She nodded and with a nod, the two of them headed to the back room of the temple to use the Floo Network. 

What a way to start their married life. Oh, well, at least she was pretty sure that their life would never be dull. 

The End 


End file.
